


#11: YouNow

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, Pastel/Punk AU, daddy!Phil, little!Dan, liveshow, pastel!dan, punk!phil, soft nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: Ok I know you said you already have a lot of little!dan suggestions so it's fine if you don't want to do this but: Dan and Phil being really open about their relationship and little!dan just coming and sitting in Phil's lap sucking his thumb during a live show and ahhh i guess stuff like that idk





	

Out of the corner of his eye, Phil can see his bedroom door slowly opening, revealing Dan in the doorway, wearing one of Phil’s plain black tee shirts and pastel pink thigh highs with black bows, sucking his thumb.

“I’m in the middle of a live show, do you want to come say hi?” Phil asks fondly before turning back to the chat. “Oh, it’s just my boyfriend, Dan. He’s been in a few videos and live shows with me. C'mere, baby. It’s okay.” Dan walks over to Phil and climbs into his lap, still sucking his thumb, and hums in content when Phil wraps his arms around him. “Hey, look at me,” Phil says softly, waiting for Dan to stare at him. “What has daddy said about sucking your thumb?” He gently pulls Dan’s hand away from his mouth and replaces it with one of the pacifiers lying around. Immediately, the chat fills with praises of how cute they are. Over the last half hour of the show, Phil laughs and answers questions and chats, but in the last few minutes, Dan starts tugging on Phil’s sleeve. At first, Phil ignores it, which only serves to make Dan more upset. Finally, Phil sighs. “Daddy’s in the middle of a liveshow, sweetheart,” he whispers. In answer, Dan grabs Phil’s hand and pulls it to his lap, off camera, so that Phil’s palm is on top of Dan’s hard on.

Biting his lip, Phil turns his attention back to the chat. “Is Dan okay? Yeah, of course. Yes, he does look kinda out of it. He just needs my attention, probably.” Dan quickly nods, so Phil laughs and presses his hand down onto Dan’s crotch, making him whimper and try to buck into it, but Phil’s able to keep him held down. “I’ve got to go and pay some attention to Dan. Bye guys!” He ends the liveshow and shuts his laptop. “Now, princess…”

“Y- yes Daddy?”

“You know better than to interrupt my live show for something like this, don’t you?” Dan looks at his lap in silence. “Don’t you?” After a moment, Dan nods. “Good. Maybe I’ll punish you by teasing you and not letting you come.”

“Daddy, please, no,” Dan whines, curling his hands in Phil’s galaxy jumper.

Phil smirks. “Good little boys get fucked by their Daddies. Good little boys get to come. You haven’t been good, have you baby?”

“No…”

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is coinidentally also somanydestiel


End file.
